Chiyo in Elementary School
by All Anime Freak
Summary: This is like a prequel to Azumanga Daioh. It explains a bit about Chiyo's elementary school life. Like Azumanga Daioh, each chapter is a different story.
1. Sleepover

I do not own Azumanga Daioh or any of its characters. All reviews accepted!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Ah! Finally, tomorrow, we're gonna be fourth graders!" shouted Miruchi.

"Yeah, that's right," said Yuka.

"Ah! You guys wanna come over to my house for a sleepover?" asked Chiyo.

"I've always wanted to see your house!" said Miruchi.

"We gotta ask our parents first though," said Yuka.

"How about you call my house at about one o'clock guys?" requested Chiyo.

"Sure!" said the two in unison.

The three girls went in their separate ways. At home, Chiyo looked at the clock. It read 12:05.

"Mom? Dad?" called Chiyo, searching for her parents.

Chiyo found a note stating that they would not be back until three o'clock. Therefore, Chiyo decided to make lunch. However, there was hardly anything in the refrigerator. Chiyo first fed Tadakichi and then went out to buy something to eat.

"Oh no! It's already 1:30," panicked Chiyo, at home.

Chiyo then realized something obvious. She went over to her phone and pressed "messages". There were two new messages.

"Hi, this is Yuka! Well, Chiyo, I can go!"

The second said, "Hi, this is Mr. Sato, the principal of your child's school. I would like to say that the new school year will begin tomorrow. Thank you!"

Chiyo immediately searched for Yuka's number in the digital list of the people who dialed to tell her that she could come at 2:30. Yuka agreed. However, Chiyo had lost both Yuka and Miruchi's number, so she would not be able to call Miruchi. Chiyo dialed Yuka's number again, in a bit of a panic, asking her if she knew what Miruchi's number was.

"Now that you mention it, I forgot it too," said Yuka.

"Um…what should I do what should I do…Ah! How about we go to Miruchi's house?" suggested Chiyo.

"Good idea!" responded Yuka.

Chiyo walked over to Yuka's house. The two then proceeded to go to Miruchi's house. Ding Dong! The doorbell rang at Miruchi's house. No one responded. Yuka, rather impatient and brash, decided to keep on ringing the doorbell. Ding dong! Ding dong! Ding dong! Ding dong! Ding dong! Ding dong! Ding dong! Ding dong!

"Um…Yuka, I think you should stop that…" said Chiyo.

"Yeah…we should try something different…" said Yuka.

"What? No-"

Yuka started pounding on the door repeatedly. Finally, Miruchi opened the door.

"Man I hate your personality Yuka!" said Miruchi.

"Deal with it," answered Yuka.

"Oh yeah, what brings you two here?" asked Miruchi.

"Well I said yes and you didn't answer so…" explained Yuka.

"...we went to your house to ask for your answer," finished Chiyo.

"Yeah, but why did you come to my house to get my answer?" asked Miruchi, "By the way, I'm going."

"Yea…um…right…" mumbled to two girls.

"Anyway, why didn't you call?" asked Chiyo.

"Yea…um…right…"mumbled Miruchi, "That's because after lunch, my parents had to go somewhere and I snoozed off a bit…"

"I said 2:30 to Yuka, but we can go to my house right now if you want!" said Chiyo.

"Okay, let's go!" exclaimed Miruchi.

Chiyo arrived at her house.

"Holy sh-" said Yuka.

The two girls looked at Yuka with glaring eyes.

"Oh yeah…elementary school girls don't use profanity…"

"But I understand Yuka's feelings," said Miruchi, "This house is humungous. I didn't know you were wealthy Chiyo."

"Ah no! It's nothing really," said Chiyo.

The girls walked past the gates and into Mihama property. Tadakichi immediately appeared and "attacked" Chiyo.

"Oh my god!" shouted Yuka, "That big thing just Chiyo!"

"Oh, my dog!" answered Chiyo.

"He's kinda cute despite his huge size," said Miruchi.

"Don't touch that thing Miruchi! It might bite!" screamed Yuka.

"Nah, Tadakichi doesn't bite at all. He's a gentleman. Or gentledog," said Chiyo.

Miruchi touched Tadakichi. He didn't bite, growl, or threaten Miruchi.

"Nice dog," said Miruchi.

"Thanks!" said Chiyo happily.

The three entered the actual house. Miruchi and Yuka were amazed by how big and nice the house was.

"It looks bigger inside!" said the two in unison.

The two amazed girls followed Chiyo as she walked around the house.

"Man you're so rich!" said Yuka.

"Yeah, but it's amazing how you're not a spoiled snobby girl or anything!" said Miruchi.

"Heh, heh, it's nothing really…" said Chiyo.

"We're home!" yelled a voice.

"Ah! Mother and Father are back!" said Chiyo.

"So you brought some friends I see," said Chiyo's mother.

"Hello Chiyo's parents-sama," exclaimed Yuka and Miruchi.

"Those are the two sleeping over today right?" asked Chiyo's dad.

"Yes!" exclaimed Chiyo.

In Chiyo's room, the three girls happily talked about what would happen in fourth grade.

"I think I'm too short for a fourth grader…" cried Chiyo.

"Looks like it," said Yuka.

"Chiyo, how tall are you anyway?" asked Miruchi.

"Um… about 127 centimeters," said Chiyo.

"Wow, my mom told me that an average fourth grader should be about 135 centimeters," said Miruchi.

"How tall are you guys?" asked Chiyo.

"I'm 134," said Miruchi, "Just one centimeter until I get to the average!"

"I'm 135," said Yuka.

"I knew it…I am short…" grumbled Chiyo.

"But at least you're cute… heh heh…" said Miruchi.

"But I think being cool is better!" declared Chiyo.

"Um…right…" said Yuka and Miruchi.

The three girls continuously talked on and on for a few hours, until dinnertime came. At about 9:12, the three went to sleep. Yuka had refused to go to sleep so early, since she always went to sleep at about ten o'clock, but after lying down, she instantly fell asleep…


	2. First Day of School

I do not own Azumanga Daioh or any of its characters. All reviews are accepted.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chiyo's alarm rang at 6:27. Chiyo woke up. Right by her, Yuka and Miruchi also woke up. Doing her hair, Chiyo noticed that Yuka and Miruchi had waked up. Miruchi opened Chiyo's bedroom door to go to the bathroom to wash her face and brush his teeth. After several seconds, Yuka fell down and went back to sleep.

"Y-yuka! You have to wake up!" ordered Chiyo.

"Later" grumbled Yuka, "I usually wake up at 7:10…maybe later if I'm lucky!"

"Ah! I'm ready for the first day of school!" exclaimed Miruchi, opening Chiyo's door.

Yuka eventually woke up through unwilling physical force from Chiyo and Miruchi. The three went downstairs to eat breakfast. Chiyo's parents were already awake.

"Mother, Father, you guys are awake earlier today!" said Chiyo.

"Well, it is your first day today," explained Chiyo's dad.

"I'll be making lunch for all three of you today," said Chiyo's mom.

"Um…it's okay Mrs. Mihama," said Miruchi.

"You don't want to eat my food?" asked Chiyo's mom.

"Um…" replied Miruchi.

After eating some cereal, the friends readied their backpacks and lunches and took off for the first day of fourth grade.

"How come we always have to freaking walk to school?" complained Yuka.

"Stop complaining," demanded Miruchi.

"We're almost there!" said Chiyo.

Arriving at their school, the three first looked at the classes they were in.

"I found my name is Mr. Tanuki's class!" pointed Chiyo.

"HA! Tanuki is such a hilarious name!" laughed Yuka.

"No it's not…" said Miruchi.

"You got no sense of humor…" said Yuka.

Miruchi found her name in Mr. Tanuki's class list too. However, Yuka couldn't find her name anywhere. She searched each list several times. Miruchi pointed Yuka's name out in Mr. Tanuki's class.

"Ya can't read your own name, huh?" chuckled Miruchi.

Yuka became incredibly angry. She made a fist. Miruchi backed away slowly. Chiyo pushed Yuka away from Miruchi to prevent the two from fighting.

"Kya! Whatever," said an angry Yuka.

"Anyway, we finally have a class where we're all together!" pointed out Chiyo.

Yuka said, "I don't wanna be in a class with this bit-"

"Let's not use any bad words…" said Chiyo.

"Yeah, we're only in fourth grade," said Miruchi.

The three went to class. Many students were there already, but the teacher still was not there. All students eventually arrived in the classroom, but the teacher still was not there.

"Where is he?" said one student.

"PARTY!" yelled Yuka.

Yuka started running around the house and screaming wildly. The teacher came in to see Yuka "partying".

"What might you be doing student?" asked Mr. Tanuki.

Yuka stopped and sit down.

Mr. Tanuki gave the class a threatening look and walked out of the classroom.

"What'd you think he'll do?" whispered some students to others.

"It's that entire girl's fault!" whispered other students.

Mr. Tanuki came in donned in a tanuki costume and hollered, "I'm Mr. Tanuki, your fourth grade teacher! Let's get outside and party!"

Everyone ran out of the classroom screaming happily except for Mr. Tanuki. He took off his tanuki costume and walked outside.

"What do you guys think you're doing?" yelled Mr. Tanuki, incredibly angry, "All of you, after school detention!"

Mr. Tanuki was a sly teacher that purposely tested his students to see if they would fall for his tricks. Sly he has put even the nicest, most respectful students in detention. He also supplies tons of homework.

Chiyo started crying. She had never had detention before.

"You! Two detentions!" screamed Mr. Tanuki.

Chiyo tried to stop crying, but she couldn't. The tears just kept coming out. Mr. Tanuki went up to her and patted her back, saying that it was alright. Chiyo ended up with five detentions in the end.

"It's okay Chiyo," assured Miruchi.

"Yeah, I always get detentions," said Yuka, "You don't see me crying. Just get over it and eat your lunch."

"Chiyo isn't you, Yuka," said Miruchi.

A tear dropped from Chiyo's face. Chiyo became very hungry later on. In after school detention, Mr. Tanuki was the teacher watching over the people in detention. Many people got second detentions after the first few minutes. Yuka was among these people.

Mr. Tanuki promised the students that he would cut off each detention that they have or would get if they each did one hundred push-ups. For every one hundred push-up, one detention would be cut off.

Chiyo became very determined.

"I'll do this!" exclaimed Chiyo.

"No talking! Another detention!" yelled Mr. Tanuki.

Although five hundred push-ups would be too much for Chiyo's body, and Chiyo knew this, she would try anyway. Determined, Chiyo tried her first push-up. She collapsed before she managed to push herself up all the way.

After the first day, Chiyo walked back home by herself, crying all the way. Chiyo's parents asked her what was wrong, but Chiyo cried even harder. She managed to spout out a few words.

"Couldn't...push-up…do…" cried Chiyo.

"Oh my gosh! Chiyo talked in a fragment!" screamed Chiyo's mother in horror.

"This is bad!" said Chiyo's father.

"Maybe we should give her some time by herself," said Chiyo's mother.

The two walked out of Chiyo's room. At dinnertime, Chiyo's mother placed a plate of food on Chiyo's table and then walked out of the room. After eating, Chiyo stopped weeping and decided to be a woman and take control of things. Chiyo started trying to do push-ups.

Five days passed, and Chiyo had continuously tried to do push-ups, but kept on failing to do one hundred, although she managed to do one in the end. Either way, Chiyo finally didn't have any more detentions. Possibly.


	3. How are Babies Made and Born?

I do not own Azumanga Daioh or any of its characters.

Note: Some of the things in here disagree with what happens in the actual series (when Nyamo talks to the girls about something). Chiyo does not understand in the end and completely forgets about what her parents talk to her about.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chiyo was walking to school. Along with her was Miruchi. They were talking about the normal typical things that a fourth grade girl would talk about. Homework. Teachers. Everyday life. Chiyo and Miruchi stopped at Yuka's house.

"Yo Chiyo! Yo Miruchi," said Yuka.

"Hey," said the two other girls.

"Hey Chiyo-chan, I gotta question," said Yuka. "How are babies made? I mean my parents told me how they were born, but they never told me how they were made."

"I don't even know how they were born!" exclaimed Chiyo.

"I didn't expect you to know something so advanced!" said Miruchi, astonished.

"Yep, babies are carried by crows and are sent to parents. The mother proceeds to eat the baby and then the babies are pooped out. Wait, maybe the bird was a raven…or was it a hummingbird?"

"Um…I don't think that's how it works…" said Miruchi.

"Yep, Miruchi's right," said Chiyo, "I don't know how they are made or born, but I know that birds can't carry babies. Also, a mother can't just eat a baby whole without chewing. Plus, the baby would need to be cut up to be able to eat. I don't think that would happen."

"Oh. Then my parents lied to me."

The next day, Chiyo and Miruchi were outside waiting for Yuka again. Yuka came out.

"Chiyo-chan! I have a more plausible theory now!" said Yuka, "Wait, I forgot what plausible meant… Anyway, I now know how babies are made and born!"

"Wow!" exclaimed Chiyo.

Miruchi said, "I doubt that that theory of yours is true. Parents always tell those little white lies."

"I'm serious, it all works out!" said Yuka. "First of all, there is something called an infant tree. That thing has these big seeds, but they are small enough so they do not need to be chewed. That seed is sent over to a couple's house via mail. The mother eats the seed and the seed sprouts into a baby. Then the mother poops it out. It was hard to understand at first, but I finally got it later on.

"Wow, you were right, Yuka!" said Miruchi.

"I don't know…" said Chiyo, "I mean that theory has some potential, but I've never heard of infant trees before. How about we all go ask about how babies are born?"

"Good idea," said Miruchi.

"Sure," said Yuka.

"If we all come up with similar answers, then that theory should be the correct one!" announced Chiyo.

They all asked their parents at night.

"Mom, dad, how are babies made and born?" questioned Chiyo.

At that time, Chiyo's dad was drinking water. The minute he heard Chiyo's question, he spit out some water, but choked also choked on some water. Chiyo's mom patted her husband on the back and then took her husband to the bathroom.

"How should be explain this? She won't fall for any weird or nonsense theories," whispered Chiyo's mom.

"We'll say this…" answered Chiyo's dad.

Chiyo's parents came back, ready to tell Chiyo.

"Well, do you know why there is the food pyramid?" asked Chiyo's mom.

"So that we eat healthily everyday!"

"Right, that and girls have to eat partly so that babies can happen!" explained Chiyo's dad.

"Huh?"

"You know, part of the meat girls eat make up the muscles of your body and the milk you drink have calcium in them so a baby's bones can develop," explained Chiyo's mom.

"That makes sense."

"When a girl gets to be over eighteen and is fat, she will have a baby."

"Why eighteen?"

"Um…we're not too sure."

"Oh. But I saw some pregnant women only have fat in their stomachs only."

"That's because most people like to exercise to get away all the fat. The "fat" in their stomachs is actually the baby."

Chiyo understood. Or not. The next day, Chiyo told them her theory. Miruchi thought it made sense. Yuka had no idea what she was talking about.

"What did you guys get?" asked Chiyo, "By what you guys just said, you probably have different theories."

"My parents had a weird reaction and then ignored me," said Miruchi.

"My parents got so mad at me for asking again, they grounded me," said Yuka.

Chiyo asked the principal of her school if the theory her parents told her was right, just to verify. The principal verified that it wasn't and did not talk anymore.

At night, Chiyo asked one more time.

"Be honest this time!" said Chiyo.

Chiyo's parents decided to tell her.

"Um…when a girl and boy marry, they will do stuff together…" explained Chiyo's dad.

Chiyo's parents explained the entire process and the science of making babies. Chiyo did not understand one thing. She thought her parents were perverts. Crying, Chiyo ran up to her room. The next day, Chiyo forgave her parents for being perverts. She forgot about the whole situation after that.


	4. Too Much Homework for Chiyo?

I do not own Azumanga Daioh.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Okay, today, you'll have to complete fifty problems in math, twenty problems in Japanese, fifteen problems in science, and read all of chapters 4, 5, and 6 in history, answering all the questions, which means another twenty," wrapped up Mr. Tanuki.

The school bell rang. All the students in the room quietly sat in their desks.

"Dismissed," announced Mr. Tanuki.

The students ran out. Chiyo was lagging behind though, dragging her backpack.

"We…have…too…much…homework…" complained Chiyo.

Yuka took out a water gun. "What have you done to Chiyo-chan?" demanded Yuka, aiming the water gun at Chiyo.

"Wh-what? I am Chiyo-chan."

"Nice try." Yuka pulled the trigger. Water spurted out of the water gun and onto Chiyo's face.

"Waugh!"

"Yuka, stop that," said Miruchi.

Yuka put her gun away. "I'm on to you."

"But seriously, it is unusual to say that we have too much homework," said Miruchi, "although I totally agree with you."

"N-no, it's not that," said Chiyo. "It's just that I can't drag my backpack home, I gotta carry it. I'm too small and weak to carry it! I wish I was taller!"

Yuka lifted Chiyo's backpack and put the straps onto Chiyo's shoulders. Chiyo fell back and onto the ground. Yuka laughed hilariously.

"OMG TAT WUZ SO FUNNIES!" screamed Yuka in laughter.

"What are you saying and what kind of grammar are you using?" asked Miruchi, not understanding one thing Yuka had done.

"I don't know," said Yuka. "I just looked at my brother's computer thing while he was at the bathroom and it said that."

Meanwhile, Chiyo was flat on the street right by the sidewalk. A car passed by. A strong breeze blew at Chiyo. Frightened to death, thinking she was going to get run over, tried to lift herself up, but failed, she fell and rolled down the street. Yet another car was coming up.

"Aaaaaah!" shrieked Chiyo in horror.

"Darn! We forgot about Chiyo-chan," Miruchi exclaimed.

"Don't worry, Yuka-woman is here!" pronounced Yuka. Yuka ran to the middle of the street and spread her arms out. The driver immediately pressed on the brakes. The car was barely touching Yuka. Yuka was knocked over.

Chiyo, on the other hand, was under the car, too scared to even budge an inch. Miruchi ran over to Chiyo and pulled her out from under the car. Two other cars were coming up. The second car crashed into the first car, bumping the first car's driver away. The third car crashed into the second car, resulting in a fight between the three drivers.

"," screamed one driver.

" you! You ."

"My mom told me I wasn't suppose to listen to bad words!" cried Chiyo, running away. She left Yuka to carry the backpack, who told Miruchi to carry it.

Miruchi dragged the backpack back to Chiyo's house. "Hey! You should've helped me!"

"Yeah, but how would that benefit me?" asked Yuka.

Miruchi knocked on Chiyo's door. She took off her own backpack and handed Chiyo's backpack to Chiyo. However, the backpack ripped apart.

"M-my backpack!" said Chiyo.

"I'm sorry Chiyo-chan, it's just that Yuka wouldn't help me carry it, so I had to haul it all the way here." Miruchi glared at Yuka, who waved back at Miruchi, smiling.

"No, it's okay." Chiyo invited the two into her house.

"Man, we really do have tons of homework today," moaned Yuka. "I don't think I can finish."

"Try," said Miruchi.

"If you need help, just ask me," said Chiyo, already starting on her homework.

"M'kay," said Yuka. She got to work. Ten seconds later, she asked Chiyo for helped.

Chiyo explained the problem.

"Oh!" said Yuka. "So that's how you do these kinds of problems."

"Yep," said Chiyo, "and now that you know, you should be able to do the rest of the math problems with a bit more ease."

Another ten seconds later. Yuka asked Chiyo a question again. Chiyo explained the problem once more.

"Oh! So that's how you do these kinds of problems."

"Didn't I show you before?"

"Nah, that was a different problem."

Yuka, bored, flipped to the next page. A folded paper was there. Yuka unfolded the paper and saw that it was a person's homework from last year, or basically all the answers to her math problems. Chiyo tried to persuade Yuka not to cheat, but Yuka didn't listen. Then, she asked Chiyo questions about the rest of the subjects.

In the end, Miruchi counted 112 times that Yuka needed help. "You needed help from Chiyo 112 times!"

"So?"

"That's more than the number of problems we had on our homework…"

"…Yeah, nice counting, but so?"

Miruchi and Yuka waved goodbye and walked back to their houses. When Chiyo's parents came back, Chiyo explained to them the backpack situation. They promised to purchase a new backpack for Chiyo the next day. Chiyo sighed. She would have to carry her books, notebooks, and homework with her hands. Not only would she not be able to carry them, but with so much homework, the homework papers could fly out at random times.

Picking up her books the next day, Chiyo tumbled down the stairs like a ball. Luckily, Tadakichi came to the rescue, so Chiyo crashed into Tadakichi, who was the one who truly felt pain.

"Th-thanks…Tadakichi-san," mumbled Chiyo, trying to get up. Chiyo turned to Tadakichi and gave him a pat on the head while holding her books.

Unfortunately for Tadakichi and Chiyo's feet, Chiyo could not balance the books with one hand, and thus the books dropped on Tadakichi's head, knocking him and on Chiyo's feet. Pain surged throughout Chiyo's feet. She shrieked like she never did.

"Chiyo-chan has never been this late before…" said Miruchi, worried about Chiyo.

"This could be bad," said Yuka. "I heard from my brother that one time, a guy was late to class when he was in Mr. Tanuki's class, and he was given five days of detention and extra work. I've heard not being at school is even worse!"

"That contradicts with what you did along with everyone else during the first day of school," said Miruchi.

"That was four years ago," said Yuka, "I thought he would change. But he's still a piece of…"

The bell rang. Chiyo was not at school yet. Tanuki took role.

"Chiyo!"

Nobody answered.

"Oh my. Looks like little Chiyo gets ten detentions plus twenty problems of extra for EACH subject."

"Th-this is bad," whispered Yuka to Miruchi.

Miruchi did not dare to talk back. Although she felt the same as Yuka, talking would result in bad consequences. Mr. Tanuki saw Yuka whispering to Miruchi.

"Talking to your friend eh?" chuckled Tanuki. "Both of you! Two detentions!"

Darn, thought Miruchi. It was all Yuka's fault.

"Now then, we will be having a test today on all of the subjects!"

"You didn't tell us there would be a test!" argued one student. "Dam-" Being stopped, that student and Mr. Tanuki went outside to converse, and that student was never seen in the school again.

"First of all, there is no arguing with the teacher. Second of all, don't attempt to you swear words. Finally, I gave you that much homework. You should be able to understand it all!"

"Anyway, there will be one hundred problems on this test," said Tanuki. "If you earn below a 95, then for each problem you miss, you earn yourself one detention!"

Meanwhile, Chiyo was at the hospital. One foot was terrible bruised, while the other foot was alright. Chiyo would be okay.

After lunch, Tanuki handed back the tests. Yuka and Miruchi eagerly grabbed back their tests. They slowly turned over their test papers to reveal their score. Miruchi had earned a 96. She was two percents away from getting a detention.

"Hey, Yuka, what'd you g-"

Yuka had already turned over. Her test paper was hiding her gleaming smile. A huge 100 covered up Yuka's entire paper. Miruchi snatched the paper immediately to check if Mr. Tanuki corrected Yuka's paper wrong.

"There's absolutely no way you could earn full points!" said an astonished Miruchi, rushing the paper over to Mr. Tanuki, with Yuka tailing her. "Tanuki-sensei! Tanuki-sensei!"

"What?"

"I think you may have graded Yuka's paper wrong."

"Are you saying that I did something wrong!"

"No, I'm just s-"f

Tanuki covered Miruchi's mouth. Miruchi obtained two more detentions. Yuka laughed at her.

Going back home in misery, Miruchi started to blame Yuka. Yuka laughed and told her to get over it.

"I always get over it."

"I'm not a failing student. I'm not a genius like Chiyo, but I do earn high scores!"

"Speaking of Chiyo, why don't we go to her house to tell her the homework and see why she didn't come today."

The two walked to Chiyo's house. Miruchi rang the doorbell; Yuka knocked the door. Welcoming them in, Chiyo's mom asked what they needed. Miruchi told her that they desired to see Chiyo. Chiyo's mom led the two to Chiyo's room.

Inside Chiyo's bedroom was Chiyo, lying down on her bed, sleeping like a baby.

"She slept in?" asked Yuka.

"No, Chiyo's backpack had ripped for some reason," said Chiyo's mom.

Miruchi glared at Yuka.

"I don't know why. Anyway, Chiyo told me that she had to carry her books and she tumbled down the stairs. Luckily, Tadakichi saved her. However, Chiyo accidently dropped the books on both Tadakichi and her feet."

"Oh," said Yuka. "I never knew she was so extreme.

Yuka and Miruchi wrote the homework assignment on a piece of paper. Yuka gently placed it on Chiyo's head. The two walked out of Chiyo's house.

Chiyo woke up some time later. Something was on her head. Grabbing it, she realized that it was a paper from Yuka and Miruchi. Chiyo began to cry after reading everything. She could not be comforted.

The next day, Chiyo served the first detention of the ten detentions. Along with her were Miruchi and Yuka.


End file.
